


Finding a Seat

by TaraTyler



Series: Trimberly Shots [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: The Rangers usual haunt is full to the brim right after it was rebuilt and there weren't any seats left, so Kim takes the next logical seat.





	Finding a Seat

Trini was trying her hardest not to find Kim’s outrage hilarious. Trini was stubbornly refusing to move her feet from the seat across from her in their usual Krispy Kreme.

“Okay, Kim, I get that there are no seats left, but like, I am trying to read here. No, you cannot have this chair, my feet are using it.” Trini tilted her nose up and hid her face in her book. It was doubly useful in that it pissed Kim off and hid Trini’s smirk.

“Trini... “ Kim whined, her voice going high-pitched as she stomped the floor.

“Kim, if you aren’t careful, they’ll have to rebuild this place _again_.” Trini laughed.

“Trini, just let me eat my damn doughnuts in peace.” Kim moved from her place in front of the chair she wanted in front of the Yellow Ranger. Trini only raised her eyebrow in response. “Fine, then.”

Kim turned and backing into Trini, settling herself into her smaller friend’s lap. Trini squeaked in response and readjusted her legs more comfortably. She did not protest Kimberly’s actions though.

“I mean… that works too.” Trini coughed, setting her book down and popping a doughnut hole into her mouth. She fumbled and did her best to find an appropriate place to put her hand on Kim’s side.

The seating arrangement drew a couple of glances, but there were enough teenagers around they were dismissed out of hand. The other Rangers snickered when they saw Trini and Kim with twin stubborn looks. When Billy retrieved the other boy’s order and returned, Trini gave him a gentle smile and moved her feet so as to give him a place to sit.

“Jason, you sit first and we can do that too.” the Blue Ranger told the Red, a shy smile on his face. Jason grinned and sat, patting his legs, cheeks slightly pink. He seemed pleased by Billy’s making the proposition. Kim smiled to herself and nudged Trini so she would see the cute scene too.

Once she had Trini’s attention, she leaned back and slung one arm around the other girl’s neck. Kim found herself enjoying their closeness. Generally, Trini avoided any kind of physical affection with the other girl, but since the smallest Ranger didn’t seem to be protesting, Kim was going to take what she could get. Trini half wanted to toss Kim off and run away. She hated how much she loved having Kim pressed against her, the scent of the Pink Ranger filling her nose.

Trini rested her chin on Kim’s shoulder and smiled at her friends, almost tiredly. She stuck her tongue out at Zack when he made goofy eyes at her, making a heart shape with his hands. Trini made a mental note to kick his ass later. He had somehow figured out her crush on Kim, possibly even before Trini. Zack held it over her head on a semi-regular basis.

Trini nuzzled her cheek covertly against the base of Kim’s neck, feather-lightly in the hopes she wouldn’t notice. Kim did, but she didn’t mention it. She had realized over the past few weeks her feelings towards Trini might not be wholly platonic. Kimi always had very intense friendships with her female friends, but only since meeting Trini had she begun to realize why.

“When you lean a certain way, I can’t even see Trini, Hart. She’s just so little.” Zack laughed, acutely aware of how much Trini hated being so short. It was on the very long list of tidbits he used to make fun of the Yellow Ranger. For someone who tried so hard to seem tough, Trini Gomez could be awfully sensitive.

Kim giggled and Trini blushed even harder, redness creeping up from her chest to the tips of her ears. Trini was glad none of them could see her. She wrapped both arms around Kim’s middle and squeezed lightly. The Pink Ranger turned half-way and pulled the yellow beanie off of her friend’s head and pulled it on over her own short black locks. Before she could stop herself, she dropped a kiss onto Trini’s hairline. Trini decided she liked the cap better on Kim.

“You guys ready to head out? We can’t be late for detention.” Jason said with his most ‘dad’ of the group voice. “Even if we are doomed to suffer for the rest of our academic careers.”

“Yep, just give me a second.” Trini answered. Without any warning, she stood from the hard-won seat, tossing Kimberly Hart over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kim squealed in response and grabbed the beanie she had stolen to hold it in place.

“Ready to go, boss.” Kim said in a mildly choked voice. She was very aware she was held aloft only by one of Trini’s arms.

The rest of the Rangers cracked up and followed as Trini led them out of the Krispy Kreme and towards the high-school.


End file.
